Shadow Daddy: Another Side
by LyokoDragon15
Summary: What would've happened if Shad went after Will instead of saving his brothers and dad? Who was Rose before Rapture? Find out here! AU to my fan series, and bad summary is bad. M for gore, swearing, and other things yet to be decided. Reviews make the chapters upload faster.
1. Waking up

**Heya everyone. I've been thinking, and I realized that my original idea wasn't too good. So, to make up for it, I've decided to write what would've happened if Shad and co went after Will instead of saving Kur and his little brothers, starting from the paragraph where Shad makes his final choice. And as for why everyone isn't here… Rose trapped Shad in her room… again. Anyway, lets get started!**

* * *

"Wha-" I started only to be cut off by my dad. "Shad, listen. We're being attacked over at my house right now. I have the police force coming to back me up, but I can't hold these guys off for long. Please, I'm sorry for rejecting your little girl, but your brothers and I are in danger here. Help u-" the line went dead. Dad's was a quick trip from here if I went by rooftop, but I'd miss Will if I went to help them. I had to make a choice and fast.

I sighed and grabbed my gear and started to suit up for the raid on the bastard that ruined my friend's life all those years ago and had the balls to attack my blood. "Rose, Sapphire," I called out putting my helmet on, a hiss from the air locks engaging filling the room, "you two stay here. I'm going after this fucker myself."

"Like hell you are!" Rose shouted at me getting her armor on. "You wouldn't last ten seconds against a full splicer army. But with a Big Sister at your side…"

"And I'm not losing you daddy!" Sapphire sobbed clinging to my arm after putting her mask on. "I already lost one daddy, and I'm not going to lose another one. I don't care if you adopted me, you've been more of a daddy to me anyone else has been in my entire life!"

I sighed in frustration before laughing a little bit. "Alright," I chuckled out before picking my little girl up and putting her on my back. "All three of us are going to raid the splicer base. Jake, you got the chopper up yet?"

"Yeah man!" Jake yelled over to me from his console, only able to work at half his normal speed from the wound Simon gave him. "I got a lock on the splicers at your dad's house and I'm ready to fire. I can buy them some time, but it won't be long before those fuckers notice the attack turret and shoot it down. You better be freaking fast."

"You bet," I smirked giving him a thumbs up before climbing the ladder to the roofs. Will better pray to god that Rose is the one who gets him and not me. Simon has a hell of a dark mind, and he taught me all of his tricks to torturing a person. I wonder how well they work in real life?

* * *

After about ten minutes, Rose Sapphire, and I arrived at the place Jake gave us about ten minutes later, the splicer HQ at the pier. Splicers were everywhere, all of them armed to the teeth and looked like they were going to war. "So here's the plan," I whispered to Rose and Sapphire from a rooftop near the largest warehouse at the pier. "Rose, you distract them so I can get to this Will guy, Sapphire sticks with me. You don't need to fight them, just keep them off me until I kill their leader. That'll make 'em all scatter to different parts of the city, just like they started out."

"You got it Sha- I mean Ghost," Rose stammered before going a good ways away from me and let out an ear splitting screech. All of the splicers covered their ears in pain before firing at her. I know she'll be alright, splicers are a terrible shot.

"You ready Saph?" I asked my daughter while getting my switchblade out. It may've been weak, but it solved my bully problem pretty well. I might as well use it one last time before upgrading to a hunting knife. I felt her tighten her grip on me in response and pounced to the skylight in the main building. I kicked the glass in and jumped to the floor, the ADAM in my system helping me endure the fall.

"What are you doing here?!" I heard a 17 year old male voice shout in surprise. I turned around and saw a person that fit Will's description perfectly. Black hair, gray skin, rat faced, green eyes, wearing a black checkered shirt, sheets, a regular pair of jeans, and a pair of dress shoes.

"I'm here to get back at you for making my friend go insane and trying to kill my family," I spat, my vision going red.

"So you're Shad then? Heh, well good luck with that. If you even so much as step in the remains of my Hypnosis 4, then you'll be my-" I cut him off by Wolf Rushing him and shoving my switchblade in his eye. His screams of pain filled my ears as I smirked and started twisting the blade in his eye socket, the sound of grinding bone joining his screams.

"You talk too much," I whispered venomously into his ear before stabbing my knife into his shoulder and twisted. He screamed louder, begging me to stop, but I didn't listen. Instead, I took my knife out and jammed my clawed hands into the hole in his wound and started to pull his arm from his torso. I heard sinew snapping, muscle and flesh tearing, and bones breaking before I finally finished and threw his arm across the room. I smelt the metallic tinge of blood fill the room and smiled even wider.

"You feel that?" I asked the whimpering man sadistically, taking my knife and sticking it in the now empty eye socket before taking his own knife and playing with it. "That's how much pain you've put the ones I care about through. Now, what should I do nex-" "Daddy?" I stopped short after hearing my daughter's voice cut through my insanity.

"Can you stop now? Please? You're starting to scare me," she asked fearfully. I took her off my back and looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but fear in them. I gasped seeing that I saw scaring my daughter, traumatizing her.

"Oh dear god," I whispered terrified hugging my daughter. "Oh Sapphire, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, I don't mind," she replied cheerily. "I was scared you were changing is all! I like you how you are daddy, so don't you ever change!" Oh my god she is so freaking adorable!

"You are too cute Sapphire," I laughed while shooting Will, who was starting to get up, with Spider Shot to pin him down. Rose burst through the door at that moment and slammed the door shut.

"Please tell me Will is dead!" she shouted in a panic. I aimed my shoulder gun at Will's head and fired.

"Yep!" I cheered smiling, not that anyone could see. "Now lets go help my dad and brothers!"

* * *

I fell to my knees in shock and pain at the sight I saw. Will's guys hit this place so hard, there was nothing but rubble. Tom managed to kill them with dad's pistol and protect my other brothers but my dad… he didn't make it. "What have I done?" I sobbed over my dad's corpse.

"Shad, wake up," I heard a voice say.

"Wha?"

"Wake up! Wake up! GOD DAMN IT MR. WOLF WAKE UP!"

* * *

My head shot up and I shouted, hearing the sound of laughter fill the classroom. "Glad to see you so into the lesson Mister Wolf," my teacher seethed. A dream. It was just a dream… heh heh, I fucking wish. That was my worst memory from two years ago.

* * *

Quite a mindfuck huh? Be sure to review to the story, and I'll see you guys next time! And I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's the prologue, it's to be expected.


	2. People change

**Since the first chapter was a bit short, I decided to make this one a bit longer for you guys.**

**Shad: Finally, I'm free!**

**Got out of Rose's room then?**

**Shad: Had to do it while she was asleep, but I still escaped! Oh yeah, Draco doesn't own BioShock in anyway except for the copies he has for the XBox.**

**Sweet. Now then, on with the story!**

* * *

I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before taking in my surroundings. Everyone in class except for Rose was laughing at me since I fell asleep, but it's not my fault I can't sleep at night! I get nightmares when I sleep because of that day! "So then, how about since you were soooo attentive this lesson," my teacher began, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "you do the problem on the board before the class ends, or else you will receive a detention." I sighed and walked up to the front of the room, my vain bitch of a teacher's mirror showing me my reflection.

I hadn't changed much since then. My messy, coal black hair got a little longer, and I was able to control my emotions with proper training to keep my eyes a set color, so they were a dark blue at the moment. I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep lately, but it was my cloths that caught my attention. I was wearing a white t-shirt under a black hoodie, my old thieving trench coat with a silver trim that had the bottom half unzipped and gloves since it was confirmed "Ghost" now had his armor to wear, a pair of torn jeans with a brown leather belt, and a pair of sneakers covered in a custom fire pattern.

I arrived at the board and stared at the problem, my brain running the proper formulas and equations necessary to answer it. Without showing my work to piss off the teacher, I wrote down the answer and smirked, knowing I was right. Everyone suddenly stopped laughing and stared at the board slackjawed, Rose concealing a smile from the other students. "It's right isn't it?" I asked the teacher, who was red in the face with rage, nodded slowly. Once again, I managed to sleep through the entire class, and yet I STILL got the most complicated of problems correct. She even tried to use problems ahead of the curriculum, but I still beat her at this game time and time again.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff before heading out into the hall after Rose got her stuff together. She scribbled on her notepad and handed me a piece of paper. 'Another nightmare?' I chuckled and nodded in reply, stopping at our locker to put my stuff away. Me and Rose shared a locker since we had all our classes together.

After I put my stuff in our locker, I was waiting for Rose to keep the heat off of her. After that event with those bullies back in middle school, nobody screwed around with me, whether they believed that I did that or not. Rose on the other hand, was a different story. Unless I was around her, she would be bullied. I know she can handle verbal abuse, it was the physical abuse I was worried about. She maybe a tank, but she is still vulnerable. That and the fact that if she was anything like me due to the pheromones in her body, she wouldn't hesitate to fight back.

Speaking of Rose, her entire style, like mine, had changed over the years. She kept her eyes a relaxed yellow since she didn't wear glasses (I did when I was little, but I guess the chemicals that that little bastard hit me with fixed that) and couldn't use a contacts excuse like I could, she grew her hair out so it reached to below her shoulders, left a couple strands to frame her face, and died a streak of it black. Her new style was a simple red zip-up jacket on top of a white plain t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and green sneakers. But what really changed about her was her figure.

From what she told me, Big Sisters never really... developed, for lack of a better term, due to the lack of food and proper nutrition back in Rapture. But since she lived up here and got fed something other than chips and snack cakes, she was a bit different. Not too different, but she at least looked like an average teenage girl coming up to being nearly as tall as me at a height of 5'11.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I was brought out of my spacing out at how much the both of us had changed over the years by Rose. She passed me a note reading, 'What are you thinking about?'

"Just how much has changed over the past two years," I sighed picking up my backpack. Me and my bestfriend started to walk out of the school when I was tackled to the ground by a shouting figure. "Jesus Rinku, what the hell?!" I heard my little brother laugh and he held out a hand to help me up. I looked to Rose for a split second and found even she was giggling a bit. I finally gave in and started to laugh along with my brother, taking his hand so he could pull me up.

Tom had changed his name to Rinku after dad died, keeping his usual style throughout the years. He wore a black jacket, jeans and sneakers, and he had my parent's short brown hair and hazel eyes. He shot up over the years from being up to my shoulders in height, to a staggering 5' 9". I even told him my secret about being a thief, and he accepted it gladly, having been a fan of Ghost from the start.

He lived with my mom and other little brothers in the richer part of town, taking archery and kendo to keep himself occupied. Since dad didn't leave a will and didn't have any other family, mom got all of his money and assets, her newfound fortune only skyrocketing with the insurance from the attack. She offered me to stay with her, but I declined since I share a room at the base with Sapphire.

"So then, going to pick up Sapphire I assume?" Rinku asked me after he stopped laughing.

"Yeah," I answered distracted. My thoughts were still on that one day, when I lost one of my family.

"You know that isn't your fault right?" I heard my brother say. I looked at him and saw worry in his eyes.

I sighed depressed and felt a hand on my shoulder. I followed the arm it belonged to and saw it was Rose. She handed me another note since she couldn't talk in front of my brother unless she wanted to have his ears start bleeding.

'It really wasn't. I should have offered to go to Kur's house and give him back up until the rest of the police arrived.' That struck a nerve in me. We branched off from my brother and went into the alley we used as a shortcut to get to Sapphire's school and talk.

"Don't you dare take blame for this," I sobbed, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I had to choice to either save dad or take revenge, and I chose to let my anger get the best of me. It's my fault my dad is-" I was cut off by Rose's hand slapping me. I was stunned by the sudden blow for a seconds before collecting myself. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she replied smiling. "Just stop beating yourself up over it."

I smiled and pulled her into a friendly hug, then pushed her away as an Electro Bolt flew past us were we standing not a second before. "You missed Simon!" The boy in question stepped out from behind the dumpster he was hiding behind and smirked.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked me, his voice a little deeper from when he was twelve. He was exactly the same as he was two years ago, the only things that changed about him were he grew a couple of inches and his voice was a little deeper now. He lived in an apartment building not too far away from the base now since he quit the team, and became a mercenary for hire. His only conditions on jobs he wouldn't do were ones that interfered with the lives of anyone in the Shadow Stars.

"Well, you're the only one in this city with the Electro Bolt plasmid," I chuckled. "It was kind of obvious."

"So why are you here?" Rose asked coldly, her arms crossed. I smirked as Simon covered his ears in pain at her voice.

"Can you translate what that harpie just said?" my younger friend spat in retaliation.

"If you two so much as lift a finger against each other, you're both getting bound to the wall," I threatened to stop any future fighting. "And she wants to know why you came here."

"Just wanted to see how my two favorite people were doing," he answered nonchalantly sparking his fingertips. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a job to do. See you guys later!" He climbed up a fire escape after shouting his goodbye to us.

We smiled at our friend's laid back attitude and continued to the elementary school. We were there in a matter of a minutes with a bit of jogging, and there my little girl was, sitting on the staircase. She kept her black hair down after losing her ribbon one day so it reached to the middle of her back, but she looked better that way in my opinion. She wore a leather jacket, leather pants, brown boots, all with bits of metal on them, and her usual gold sapphire necklace she got her name from. She wasn't the only one, a few people wore the same thing throughout the city to show they supported Ghost and his team, the rare hardcore fans wore the trenchcoat and gloves I did though.

Sapphire smiled and waved to us before picking up her backpack and running towards us. "Hi Big Brother, hi Big Sister!" she called out to me and Rose. She called us that to avoid the suspicion from the teachers at the school while keeping the Little Sister nickname intact, but in private or with people that knew about our true relationship, she called me something like 'dad' or 'daddy'.

"Heya princess," I laughed as I picked her up and spun her in my passed us a wayward glance except for the Shadow haters, to everyone it looked like a big brother who was happy to see his little sister. Rose smiled tussled her hair a bit for her greeting, which made Sapphire giggle. "You ready to go home now?" Sapphire nodded vigorously, her hair following what her head did.

We went into the alley and climbed the fire escape to the roof tops for a short cut to the base, mainly because the front doors were barricaded to keep other people out. While it was a mystery to people why the old radio station was still standing, Jake bought the property a long time ago and kept the place standing with internal supports. He was even considering getting the broadcasting network up to get a good word out for my thieving persona other than the words of people I've saved as him.

We entered through the rooftop entrance to the base, our home. I put Sapphire down and plopped down on the couch, checking my silver watch that I kept concealed under my sleeve. Jake had developed this little trinket himself, it told a person their EVE and ADAM levels, their current plasmid in use, and what time it was. Jake made a killing selling these off to the rare few secret plasmid users throughout the city. I looked at the EVE gauge that surrounded the inner frame of the watch and saw it was full, not to my surprise.

"Hey Jake, how many EVE hypos do we have left?!" I called to my friend in the other room. He came out a few seconds later carrying a bag we used for hypos. He was just an inch under me, his small black pompadour putting us on par. His was wearing a white t-shirt and some jeans currently, making his part-native american skin stand out slightly. I looked into his blue eyes and saw nothing but worry.

"Three left," he answered tossing me the bag. I looked in and sure enough, we were very close to being out. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before putting on in my pocket and tossing one to Rose.

"How's the arm?" I asked him looking at the artificial appendage. Using the mechanics of my tail from my armor, Jake was able to make a new arm in his free time in a few weeks. He tricked it out so the fingers could divide so he could type faster when necessary, made the index finger into a pistol barrel, and made it so the inner part of the forearm could switch out into a short cutlass for close combat if necessary.

"Doing alright," he answered flexing his creation. "Finally got it upgraded to lift up four inch blocks of concrete today."

"Good, good. So when's the next delivery of hypos?"

"Tomorrow, so try to go easy on the plasmids tonight."

"Actually, I was thinking me and Rose could do our side job tonight, give Ghost and Thorn a break and let the members of the Burning Psychopaths rock out for the night." Me and Rose agreed that we shouldn't rely on stealing for money all of the time and started a band with a couple other guys from school, I sang and Rose played electric guitar or piano depending on the song. We made sure the others get half the pay from the concert in exchange for their silence in school and their instrumental help. They said that we didn't acknowledge them in school as well, we had a deal, which neither of us had a problem with.

"Alright then, I'll send out the signal," Jake said going to his room. He sent out a radio signal from what he could salvage so far of the transmission rig to play every hour on a day when me and Rose wanted to play a gig to bringing fans and to alert the other members. "Oh wait, that thing is almost ready by the way."

"Great, thanks for the update," I smiled giving the brains behind the Shadow Stars a thumbs up. "Hey Rose, get ready for a gig tonight!"

"OK!" she shouted back from the other room with Sapphire. Thank god Jake sound proofed the entire house to the outside, otherwise that would have shattered all the windows outside.

I got in my band gear, an orange hoodie, a mask Jake made that was identical to my thief helmet with the only difference being it was painted to look like a black skull, black pants, my burnt bone patterned gloves, and a custom pair of sneakers that looked like burnt bones, before I fell asleep on the couch until Rose woke me up later for the concert.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it for now.**

**Rose: *yawn* Heya guys, what's up?**

**Shad: You and me are doing a songfic next chapter. And dude, did Kur seriously have to die?**

**There had to be some punishment for going after Will, and I know you couldn't handle losing your brothers.**

**Shad: Fair point. Well, I hope you all-**

**Sapphire: Review, favorite and follow if you enjoyed!**

**Shad: *eye twitches* Did you really need to do that Sapphire?**

**Saph: *smiles impishly* Yes.**


	3. The Burning Psychopaths

**Well everyone it's songfic time.**

**Shad: This is gonna be sweet!**

**Rose: Too bad I can't sing this time.**

**Since I do not feel like giving anything away, I own nothing except what I do own, which is my OCs and story, so enjoy the story!**

* * *

I woke up to something hitting the ground. "I didn't do it!" I shouted shooting up, having a dream where I was almost caught stealing without my armor. Rose looked at me strangely before pointing to something that almost made me cry. Sapphire was asleep on the floor clinging to a Songbird plush I made for her birthday last year.

"We gotta go," Rose whispered to me before putting on her mask. She was in her band gear, a white tank top with a blood splatter on it (real), a pair of dark blue jeans with blood splatters on it (also real) and a pair of blood soaked sneakers. Her mask was made by Jake, it melded to her face and gave her a similar appearance, giving her piercing green eyes with blue eye shadow, red lips, and sharper features on to face. She put temporary spray dye on the black streak in her hair so her hair was completely red. If any person on the street were to say how they thought she looked, it probably be something along the lines of 'hot'.

"Right," I replied smiling, which was evident since my mask did the same thing as Rose's. "Lets not keep the others waiting. "Wouldn't be good to be a no show." The both of us went through the rooftop entrance since we didn't feel like taking down Jake's barricade and went straight to the junkyard. The junkyard is the one place that the cops couldn't track us in there, and since there was a stage and props made out of the junk there. We bribed the owner to let us go there whenever we wanted so long as we gave him 10% of the cut. Works out anyway since he collects the money at the gate, and to keep him from taking more than his cut we check how much we made total first, making sure to empty his pockets.

"You two finally showed up," we heard a male, slightly snobbish voice say as we went backstage. I turned and saw George West, the bass guitar player of the band. He lived in the rich part of town, going to our school since all the private schools were overcrowded. He got his access to his parents money taken away and needed spending money, so we took him into the band since we needed a bass guitarist. He didn't give a damn about his identity being released, so he didn't wear a mask, but he did wear a black tux with flame patterns on the cuffs. He also had light brown hair, dark green eyes, pale skin, a small, turned up nose, and he was around 5' 11".

"Well sorry, but where we live isn't exactly close," I retaliated. He was kinda nice, but he was still a jerk at times.

"Whatever, we're still missing one last person," he sighed impatiently. Just at that moment, the door burst open and someone walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," a female voice with a sight japanese accent said, pausing to take a deep drag from a cigarette. "Stopped to get some smokes." The girl was wearing hardcore Ghost fan clothes with flame decors as her band uniform, but she wore regular fan clothes in public. She looked a lot like Rose when she had her mask on, but her hair was black, her eyes were a deep blue blue, and she had freckles. That and she was japanese american. This was Viola Uchima, the main drummer for the band with a life that was worse than mine since her parents either ignored or abused her. Even so, she's lucky she still has hers.

"So you finally decided to show up then Viola," George sighed annoyed.

"Well sorry," Viola replied sarcastically. "You try getting away from your drunken dad at this hour of the night and tell me how fast you get here."

"Alright, break it up you two," I said stepping between the two, my patience wearing thin. "Lets get ready then shall we? We got a gig in three minutes!" Rose nodded in confirmation and grabbed her guitar for tuning.

"Very well then," George sighed getting his own bass guitar and tested it to see if it needed tuning. We only did one song during these gigs, never our own songs. We always did our own covers of random bands, Linkin Park, Disturbed, Skillet, stuff like that. Although the band was going great so far, we still needed a DJ for when we did songs that required one.

"Hey Black Demon!" Viola shouted as she tapped my head with her drum stick, effectively bringing me out of my trance. Black Demon was the name I picked out for myself when I started the band since I used my red eyes for when I was on stage. Rose had picked Bloody Mary for… obvious reasons. "We're on!"

"Right!" I shouted smirking, letting the anger I had pent up from earlier start to break out.

* * *

On stage…

The crowd was mumbling amongst each other, eager for the performance. I decided to not keep them waiting any more and let out a bout of psychopathic laughter. Everyone went silent instantly, knowing that the show was about to begin. (Song: Circus for a Psycho, **Shad**, _Viola_)

Viola and Rose started playing the opening for the song as I pressed a button to send lighter fluid into the air, which I ignited as I jumped down from the rafters with Incinerate!.

_Psycho, psycho, psycho, c-c-ccho_

_Psycho, psycho, psycho, here we go_

I landed perfectly on my feet grinning like a madman, taking a minute to listen to the applause I got from my stunt. I looked in front of me, saw the microphone and picked it up, beginning the main part of the song.

**You push until I break**

**And the anger turns to rage**

**Why can't you just leave me alone?**

**Got your finger on the trigger**

**You think that you're the winner**

**You're gonna get kicked off of your throne, no!**

**You think you're gonna hurt me**

**Get ready to get dirty**

**You created this beast inside**

**Pull the noose tighter**

**And lift a little higher**

**Because you're killing me slow**

**I ain't ready to die**

**Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die**

**Tonight, get ready for a fight**

**So now you know it's time**

**To ride my circus for a psycho**

**Round and round we go, look out below**

**Cause I want off this high,**

**Want off this**

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, c-c-cho_

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, here we go_

I stopped singing and kicked at looked like was nothing, but instead was a flamethrower in camouflage. It went into the air as I jumped after it and managed to grab it, using Spider Shot to keep me in the air as I began to sing again, this time using the flamethrower to propel me above the stage.

**Everybody down**

**Gonna burn it to the ground**

**Can't keep this beast inside**

**Never again, never again**

**You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die**

**Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die**

I let go of the cable and landed on a circus ball, continuing to sing as I kept my balance.

**Tonight, get ready for a fight**

**So now you know it's time**

**To ride my circus for a psycho**

**Round and round we go, look out below**

**Cause I want off this high,**

**Want off this**

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, c-c-cho_

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, here we go_

Rose came into her guitar solo and I jumped off my ball, walking over to a chord and pulling it, covering me in gasoline as I kept my arms spread out and lit a match.

**You think you're gonna hurt me**

**Get ready to get dirty**

**Gonna burn this place to the ground**

I lit myself on fire as I entered the final chorus, making some fans scream in terror, and some cheer at my bold move.

**Tonight, get ready for a fight**

**So now you know it's time**

**To ride my circus for a psycho**

**Round and round we go, look out below**

**It's time to ride my circus for a psycho**

**Never again, never again**

**You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die**

**Round and round we go, look below**

**Cause I want off high,**

**Want off this**

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, c-c-cho_

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, here we go_

**Circus for a psycho**

**Circus for a psycho**

_(Psycho, here we go)_

As the song ended, the fire on me went out, leaving me in a ash black version of my band uniform, a shitload of fans screaming and whistling at tonight's song.

(A/N Just to clear this up now, I tampered with the original lyrics to how I sing it, which isn't too big a change)

* * *

Back stage…

"You guys made quite a haul today," the owner of the junk yard, Amadi, said with a toothy grin. He was from Africa, and from what he told me he won the junkyard in a bet. He wore a dirty white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscles he got from training for side job in underground fighting, worn out jeans, a pair of banged up shoes, and he had a golden wrist watch on his left wrist. He also has forest green eyes, jet black hair, kinda big ears, and is at a height of approximately 6'5". Yeah, tall dude. Anyway, he's a very accepting guy, very trusting and laid back, as well as being loyal as hell. I met him after he saved Sapphire from a group of splicers once with his bare hands and a trashcan lid. You'd have to be there to believe it.

"Yeah, we did didn't we," I chuckled taking off my helmet. Everyone here was either in the band or promised to not tell anyone, so it was alright. Alright, lets see how much money we… holy shit. "Ten grand?!"

"You're kidding!"

"Awesome!" Geo (my nickname for George) and Viola shouted at the same time. Rose scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to me. It read, 'That means we got over a thousand people tonight!'

"Well you guys are really getting good, especially you Shad with your 'special effects'," Amadi laughed. He already knew all about the concept of ADAM and plasmids, his only plasmid being his reward for saving Sapphire, Frost Blast. Trust me, with his strength and that plasmid, he is almost unstoppable in a fight. Viola and Geo however… they knew nothing except I was really good with fire.

"Alright," I sighed dividing up the bills and handing a stack to Viola and Geo. "Here's your share." Viola pocketed the money while Geo put his in his wallet. "And here's yours," I said handing another stack to Amadi, who took it graciously.

"So, keep our radios and phones ready?" Viola asked lighting a cigarette. I swear, she blows her money on either smokes or alcohol.

"Yep," I replied putting my money in my wallet. It was brown leather, the last gift I got from my dad before… fuck not this again!

"You know Shad," Geo sighed putting a hand on my shoulder seeing my distress, "you're not as bad a guy I originally thought. If you ever need anything in school, just ask." Wait, was the richest prick in school seriously being nice to me!? I guess he really isn't all bad after all.

"Thanks Geo," I smiled grabbing Rose's hand and running out the door. "I'll see you guys later!"

"See ya Shad!" Amadi waved as Viola and Geo left the junkyard.

* * *

At home…

"What a night!" Rose yawned as she walked to her room. "I'll see you in the morning sw- I mean Shad!" Wonder why she's so nervous? I guess it's just the after effects of playing a gig.

"See ya Rose!" I shouted back I walked into my room. It had purple and blue walls, a bed, a changing screen, and a couple of wardrobes, and a couple of hooks for jackets and backpacks. I went behind the screen and changed into my pajamas half asleep and crawled into bed, feeling something cling to my arm and cuddle up to me. I looked to my side and saw Sapphire, sound asleep. Jake was still working on a room for Sapphire as well as keeping us stocked on EVE, planning our heists, and paying the bills for this place, so she was currently my roommate. Works out for me anyway, ensures that no one is trying to kill her in her sleep.

"Goodnight baby girl," I whisper before kissing her forehead and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Rose's POV

The hell did I almost say to Shad?! Jesus, these feelings are getting too hard to control. And my damn Big Sister pheromones aren't helping either! I sighed and finished putting on my pajamas and crawled into bed, longing to have Shad beside me.

"I love you, Shad," I whispered before falling asleep, knowing there was no way in hell he'd hear me.

* * *

**Alright, that's over and done with.**

**Shad: Where the hell'd you get the names from?**

**A lot of research and my own imagination, like a lot of other peoples names.**

**Sapphire: Mine was easy wasn't it?**

**Yep. Anyways, this is my second songfic chapter, so-**

**Will: Get away from me godly!**

**godly: Only if you stop peeping on my sisters you pedophilic ass! *shoots Will***

***sigh* tell me how I did. Seriously, freaking bash me if you want to, just review with your opinion. See you guys later, peace!**


	4. Early Vacation

**Well, I'm completely bummed out.**

**Shad: Dare I ask why?**

**Vacation is over. 'Nough said.**

**Rose: Sucks for you Draco.**

**May I remind you that you two are going to school now too?**

**Shad and Rose: …Shit!**

**Sapphire: The only things Draco owns are me, my family, friends, and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my dreaded alarm clock again. Now, this isn't your average clock you buy in a store. Oh no, this one goes off at a frequency that puts a dog whistle to shame, making it so that only I could hear it. Jake designed it to be indestructible, so I had to shut it off either way. I slammed the snooze button and sighed in depression. Today is another hell filled day in school. If I wanted to, I'd just ditch the place without a second thought, but I need to set a good example for my little girl. Besides that, they'd try to eat Rose alive and the school would be nothing but rubble in a matter of minutes if that happened.

Sapphire yawning broke me out of my trance. "Morning daddy," she said cheerfully. She's not usually a morning person, so I guess she had a good dream and a good rest.

"Morning sweetie," I replied smiling, getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes before heading for the bathroom to change. "Get dressed and go eat breakfast with your uncle and mom OK?" She started to call Rose her mom about a year ago, and while it shocked us, we accepted it.

"OK!" I heard her cheer before I shut the door and started to change. A few minutes later, I was in my usual clothes and ready to go as soon as I eat. I'm not sure how, but Rose explained that ADAM kept our teeth, gums, and our mouth as a whole in perfect condition unless it was an injury. If we ever wanted to brush our teeth, it'd do nothing but waste water. Of course, we still needed to shower and all that crap, but brushing our teeth was not necessary.

I walked into the rather spacious kitchen and toasted a pop tart for breakfast with Incinerate! and grabbed a Mnt. Dew for a drink. The kitchen was about what you'd expect from a thief, a big refrigerator, a top of the line stove, a huge sink, and a great dishwasher, with plenty of cupboards and countertops with shelves containing food, ingredients, silverware, bowls and plates, cups, and all of the cooking supplies. The dining room was a lot simpler, just a table with a few chairs around it. There was a better one, but we prefered to use this one for the sake of time and simplicity. Right now, Rose was eating a bowl of cereal, and Sapphire made herself some waffles with the waffle iron. "Morning Shad!" Rose greeted me smiling. "Did you sleep good?"

"Aye," I yawned taking a bite out of my breakfast. I smelt it was burnt before I took a bite, but I like it like that. It adds a bit of a smoky tang to it. "For once I didn't have a nightmare, so that's a change of pace."

"Great!" Rose cheered throwing her bowl in the sink with telekinesis since it was plastic. "So, you ready to go to school then?" I sighed remembering the dreadful place.

"As I'll ever be," I replied grabbing my backpack with Telekinesis along with Sapphire's. Rose was at the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. I wonder what's got her so worked up? "Here you go Sapphire." I handed my little girl her backpack before heading out with the two girls. I made sure to grab the last EVE hypo before leaving to be safe. When you live in a city with splicers lurking in the alleys, you have to be ready.

"Thank you daddy," Sapphire said politely putting on the backpack. Oh mah gawd she's so freakin adorable! Alright, might as well get the day over with. I walked Sapphire over to her school with Rose and headed to my school, despair in my heart.

"Alright, what do we have first Shad?" Rose asked me before we came out of the alley next to the school. What do we have first? Oh yeah, first it's English, then Social Studies, Science, and finally, my favorite class, Gym.

"English," I answered taking a piece of gum out of my pocket and started to chew it. "I guess today won't too bad after all."

* * *

In ELA…

Rose and I were intently watching the movie our teacher set up for us in class since it was a sub today, so everyone else was either out cold or texting. I felt the sudden urge that something was trying to kill us for some reason and ended up looking out the window. Sure enough, there was a splicer trying to get in the room through the window. I sighed and asked to use the bathroom as a cover and headed outside with my hunting knife in hand. "Alright buddy," I growled wanting to get this over with. The splicer's head snapped over in my direction, a mad look in his eyes. "I'm gonna give you a choice since I'm not in the mood to shed blood right now. One, you can leave now and bother someone else. Two, you can die right now by my hand. What's it gonna-"

"Give it to me!" the madman yelled as he drew his gun and aimed it at me, cutting me off. "Give me your ADAM!"

"Death it is," I snarled, smirking evilly at him. He wore a plaid shirt and brown dress pants, common attire for splicers. He took a shot and hit me in the arm, causing me to bleed a bit. Now I had a reason to attack. I lunged at him and knock his gun up into the air, kicked him to the ground, caught it, and pointed it at his head. He started to beg and plead for me to let him go, promising to never come near me again. I sighed and snapped the gun barrel in two and tossed the broken pieces at his feet. "Don't waste this gift." I started to walk away and pulled the bullet out of my arm with my knife, causing the metallic scent in the air to strengthen and more blood to cover the ground.

"Rawr!" I heard the splicer yell in defiance and anger, his voice getting closer by the second. I spun around and threw my knife, the blade impaling his arm, sending him flying a few feet away from me screaming in pain. I followed up by pulling out my spare switch blade and gut him, causing him to scream louder and more blood to fill the air. I silenced him by ripping his intestines out and shoving them down his throat, then cutting out his voice box and stuffing it where his guts were. Fucker just tried to pull a knife on me, he gets killed. I cleaned my knives, put them away, and then took a deep breath and focused on my wound, willing the ADAM in my system to close the hole in my arm. I stifled a shout of pain as the flesh mended itself and new nerves and muscle grew in where the bullet was. I walked over to the door into the school and used telekinesis to clean my clothes of the blood on my sleeve. I walked back inside the classroom and sat back down, nobody aware of anything that happened but Rose.

'Did you kill him?' she asked me through a note. I merely nodded in response and enjoyed the rest of the movie with Rose, feeling the fatigue from my fight start to take over now that the adrenaline in my system was gone. I am SO falling asleep after this class.

* * *

I ended up sleeping for most of the day after that, so now it's gym class. I was in a gray longsleeve and sweatpants, and Rose in a red tee and shorts. The rest of the class was in the same thing as Rose but in different colors. "Everyone!" our teacher, shouted over us, making everyone talking go silent. "Today, we are playing a game we all know how to play and enjoy." He smirked and pegged a random kid in the nose with a red rubber ball, sending the poor person sprawling. "Dodgeball." Everyone in the gym cheered, myself included, and Rose would've, but since she can't, she settled for whistling. "Seniors take, no exceptions!" This made a considerable less non-seniors stop cheering, but me and Rose looked to each other grinning like mad men.

"You are all screwed," the strongest of the seniors, Greg, taunted smirking. He had blond hair, ice blue eyes, and the body of an ox. He was head jock in the school, had almost every slutty girl fawning over him, and had the nickname 'Headhunter Greg' for his tendency to 'accidentally' get headshots in any sport with a ball. I got a nasty idea and decided to give the others a chance by making myself his target. "You might as well give up now, maybe we'll go easy on ya!"

"Try me," I growled in retaliation, making a majority of the others gape at me in shock. Nobody ever heard me talk often, let alone talking smack to a guy who looked like he could level me with a single punch. The gorilla of a man sneered at me and cracked his knuckles in response.

"You all know the rules!" the our teacher yelled after setting the balls up in the middle of the room. Greg was glaring daggers at me while I was focused on the ball in front of me. "You get hit, you're out until someone get whoever got you out out. If the ball you throw is caught before it hits the floor, you're out. Ready, set…" He let it hang in the air for a bit to build tension, allowing me to take a deep breath to gather my nerves. "GO!" It was a sudden scramble, most of the kids on my team trying to get away while the more bold kids went for the three balls in the middle of the room. The seniors however, charged to the middle of the gym like a stampede of bulls.

Rose and I darted forward, just barely managing to grab a ball and retreated before the other senior got to throw his at us. Rose whipped her's at an unaware enemy, making contact and sending him to the floor in pain. I smiled at her shot and threw my own, catching another in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. "Both of you, out," the gym teacher said to the two guys me and Rose hit. Two down… yeah, eight to go. Two of Greg's friends threw at me and Rose, smirking at what they thought was a sure shot. I caught mine and threw it at another senior and got him in the shin, and Rose did a cartwheel to dodge hers, an unfortunate kid behind her getting a face full of rubber. Everyone who had either quit or was out was looking at me and my partner in awe, amazed we could do stuff like this. Me and Rose kept dodging or sending balls back at seniors until it was just me, Rose, Greg, and his two lackeys.

"I have to admit sophomores," Greg panted out of breath. "You got skills. How about you throw the match and I make it worth your while, the lady especially." I glared at him while Rose just flat out spat in his direction. "Suit yourselves." He threw his ball, his partners following suit, all of them going for Rose. She was just in front of a board with a bare nail, she gets hit and goes backward, she's in for a world of pain. Protect I have to protect her damnit, she's my friend! Without thinking, I shoved her out of the way and caught the ball one of Greg's friends threw, unfortunately ending up with the nail completely in my back. I let out a silent scream and dropped the ball, my world going blood red.

"Jesus christ!" I heard the teacher shout as he ran to me with a first aid kit. "You alright kid?" Pain. All I can feel right now is an unbearable pain in my back. I pushed myself off the nail, and picked up the ball I dropped, my arm hanging limply and my head hanging low. He dared to injure my friend, and got me hurt instead. He will pay.

"_I'll kill you,"_ I whispered, letting my rage take over me. Everyone looked at me with either shock or confusion, but Greg looked at me with only terror. "_I'LL KILL YOU FOR DARING TO HURT MY FRIEND!"_ I whipped my ball at Greg with enough force to knock down a wall, not caring about the consequences. I ended up catching him in the head, sending him into the wall behind him, cracks forming where he impacted. When the ball fell from his face, he had a black eye, a broken nose, and was missing a few teeth. He fell to the ground a few seconds later, no moving a muscle. I came to my senses afterwards, seeing everyone looking at me in horror. I just destroyed the strongest kid in school with a dodgeball, possibly killing him judging by the blood pooling around him.

"Shad," my teacher trembled, grabbing me by the shoulder, "go get yourself patched up at the nurse, then go straight to the office. The hospital will take care of Greg, but you've got some serious explaining to do." Well then… I'm screwed. That god it's summer vacation tomorrow.

* * *

Half and hour later…

"Well Mr. Okami, Greg is very lucky to be alive. He has a major concussion, multiple broken bones, and bruises all over him. All from one little dodgeball," the principle ranted.

"It's Wolf," I corrected, referring to what he called me.

"According to your records, it says-" "I know what it says!" I snapped, losing my patience by the minute. My dad's great grand parents were Japanese, and it became tradition to name the first born a Japanese name after that. My parents kept to tradition, but had everyone call me the translation of my name, Shadow Wolf. The principle stared at me in a stupor for a second before collecting himself and continuing. "Anyway, Greg will not be returning to school and neither will you." Shit, I'm expelled, that's not going to go over well with mom or Rose. "Your being transferred." Wait what?! "You think only you and your friend Rose know about the secret of ADAM? A bunch of people have it flowing in their veins now, but have no idea how to properly control it. I'm amazed you have, but emotional triggers are still a problem I see. Which is why you and your friend are going to the new school that has been built for all ages. We will send you your new schedule in the mail. Until then, you do not need to come to this school anymore."

"... You're shiting me right? You are totally shiting me right now," I finally managed to say after a few seconds. A school for plasmid users? This is unbelievable! I can finally use my plasmids without worrying about giving the secret away!

"I am not kidding, but I do have one condition to you joining," the principal replied calmly, ignoring my outburst. "You must still not use your plasmids in public. This a secret operation, so you must still not use your powers quite yet. We need to prove this is a beneficial operation you see, one false move could make the whole ADAM and EVE market collapse. A market I just so happen to have investments in."

"Done," I answered immediately. "I'm out, see ya!" I grabbed Rose as I ran out and explained things to her on the way to pick up Sapphire, who was overjoyed at the thought of going to school with me when I told her. OK. Best school day ever!

* * *

**Shad: Dude, you are god!**

**I know I am.**

**Rose: Shad, how about we celebrate next chapter?**

**Shad: I'm down for that, lets party!**

**Oh crap. This'll be fun. Anyway, this chapter would've been longer but I got lazy. Review, favorite, and follow if you liked it, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. Bar night

***walks in* Hey guys what's-**

**Rose: *slurs* Heeeeey buddy! Watts up?**

**Shad: *sighs* Before you ask, she raided the whiskey again. She said she wanted to get 'in character' for the chapter even though she's not the one in it, it's the alternate her.**

**Well you deal with her for now, I've got to type for now.**

**Rose: Oh Shaaaad. *giggles drunkenly* How about we party in stylez?**

**Shad: Crap. *runs away***

**Rose: Hey, come back here! *hic* I wanna play too! *runs after Shad***

**Sapphire: While my mommy and daddy are chasing each other, I just want to say that any advice you can give to Draco is appreciated since he's still learning. Oh look, butterfly! *runs off***

***Sigh* Why did I make them this way? Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Shad's POV, 1:55 PM**

I rushed inside and threw my backpack against a wall, vaulted over the couch, and sat down, turning on the TV while doing so, Rose and Sapphire copying my actions. Jake came downstairs a minute later, a confused look on his face. "How are you home already, school doesn't end for about twenty minutes?" he asked the three of us confused.

"We're getting transferred on account of some badass super powers," I answered flicking through the channels until I found a movie for us to watch.

"And I'm takin' this one out to party the night away in celebration," Rose added draping an arm over me and shaking me slightly. Wait what did she say?

"Where the hell could you two party without interruption in this city?" Jake asked us handing me a bag. "Oh, and that's the new shipment of EVE."

"Thanks," I said to Jake pocketing a few hypos. "And he has a point. We could crash a party, but we'd be ignored completely. And who'd watch Sapphire?"

"Well, I found a bar for people with ADAM, and it allows teenagers too," Rose replied smirking triumphantly. "Jake can babysit."

"Wait what?!" Jake shouted taken off guard by her answers.

"Alright, sounds good to me," I shrugged turning off the TV and heading to my room. "The two of us can play darts and pool the entire night. Wake me up when it's seven at night!"

"You got it!" Sapphire shouted back, not having a problem with this arrangement at all.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Jake asked me before I closed the door to my room.

"No!" Rose and I shouted in unison before I closed the door to my room and jumped into my bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Time skip, 7 PM**

I shot awake, soaked to the bone, laughter filling the air. I glared at Rose and Sapphire, who apparently used Cloud Burst to wake me up. "Dare I ask why you did this?" I asked the two after they stopped laughing.

"You weren't waking up," Rose shrugged, wiping a tear from her eye. "That and Sapphire would've either way to get you out of your trenchcoat for the night and wear something else for a change."

I pulled my trenchcoat close to me protectively and asked, "What's wrong with my trenchcoat?"

"Daddy, you make people sweat by looking at you," Sapphire said bluntly throwing me a hoodie and a new pair of jeans. "You wear that trenchcoat, a tee shirt, and a hoodie at once and while I'm not bothered by it, it's not healthy to wear the same thing for two months solid. Without taking it off except for pajamas and to shower." I flushed at the fact a seven year old who looked to me as a father was chewing me out. Then I smirked at her and opened up my closet and took out an exact copy of my usual trenchcoat and went to the bathroom to put it on.

"Tried and failed Saph," I chuckled after I came back out, now in some dry clothes. My daughter pouted and puffed her cheeks in annoyance that she failed before turning going to the training room to play with our pet. "Tried and failed. So, Rose, you ready to go?"

"You bet!" my friend answered in a cheery tone, already at the door. "See ya Jake, anything happens to Sapphire and I'll kill ya!" Jake paled at the statement.

"She will, and I'll join her," I told him as I headed out, making Jake sigh in despair.

* * *

**Downtown Boston, 7:34 PM**

"So this is the place then?" I asked Rose for confirmation. It was an underground bar, a set of stairs led down into an abandoned railroad under the city where the bar was set up. The city closed it down due to a cave in and sealed up, but apparently they missed a spot.

Rose nodded in confirmation and headed down, me following her. I took in a whiff of the air before we headed in, the place smelled like booze, smokes, and a hint of bile and air freshener. Eh, I guess it beats rubble and mildew. The inside was a lot more crowded than I expected from a bar for splicers. There was a dartboard, a pool table, ping-pong, and even an arcade inside for entertainment, and on of the snack booths was the bar. They managed to get a bunch of tables and chairs down here too, so there were people drinking and gambling as well.

Rose pulled me over to the bar and sat down in one of the stools, knocking on the bar to get attention from the tender. The from what I can tell, the man had cropped blond hair, gray skin, was a little chubby, and wore a white button up with the sleeves pulled up, and a pair of jeans. He sighed and turned around, immediately brightening up as soon as he saw Rose. "Rose! It's been a while girl, where've ya been, and better yet, who's your buddy you've brought with ya, your boyfriend or somethin'?" the bartender asked Rose with a strong, deep voice. Now that he's turned around, I can see he has dull gray eyes, a round face peppered with freckles, and a goatee.

"Woah John, take it easy there, he's Shad," Rose answered blushing. "You know, my roommate?"

"Oh yeah," John said scratching his goatee as if he were remembering something. He suddenly stuck out his hand to me and said, "Pleased to meet ya Shad, I'm John! Don't worry, any friend of Rose is a friend of mine in my eyes." I smiled and shook his hand firmly, his upbeat tone a bit contagious. "So Rose, your usual then?"

"Make it two of 'em Johnny," Rose answered while taking out a ten. "And leave the bottle."

"No thanks, maybe later," I laughed nervously, seeing where this would go real fast. "If you need me, I'll be playing poker."

"Your loss Shad, this guy brews it his self and he's a pro!" Rose shouted before I started my game. I cleaned them out in a matter of five minutes my luck was that good. That and they didn't have much. I even won a new nine millimeter from them! I guess I should check on Rose now.

"Hey Rose, you still drinking?" I asked my partner in crime, a little scared at the answer.

"Yep," Rose answered after downing another shot of whiskey. "You *hic* sure you don't want on though?" She held out a whiskey glass to me and patted the seat next to her.

"Well…" I hesitated, thinking of the repercussions of this, and couldn't see any, "I guess just one wouldn't hurt."

* * *

**Half an hour and twenty-thirty shots of whiskey later…**

I can somewhat proudly say, I am officially drunk off my ass and have a somewhat good grip on my mind. In fact, I think I'm a bit more aware with the alcohol, but I don't want to test that theory. Although, Rose does look pretty damn… No! Bad mind, bad! Don't think like that, it's Rose, my best friend! I downed another glass of whiskey before turning over to talk to said girl, who was more drunk than I was at this point. "How are you not passed out drunk?" I asked Rose amazed she was still going at it.

"What wuz that?" Rose asked me drunkenly, her breath reeking of alcohol. "I couldn't her ya over thaat fat fuckerrr over there," she continued pointing to a random guy, who actually was pretty obese. Apparently he heard her, because he stormed over and glared at Rose with malice.

"Who're you calling fat you scrawny wench?" the fat man asked Rose, spitting in her face while he was talking.

"You got a problem with me bub?" Rose retaliated, determined to win a fight that hasn't even started yet. "I'll take you on right here, right *hic* now."

"Hahahah, you and what army?" This is going to get real bad, real fast.

"This army!" She whipped around in her seat and punched him in the face, the sound of breaking cartilage and the guy's blood filling the air. Damn, that's a good right hook!

"OW! You bitch you're dead now!" the man roared before attempting to punch her. I immediately jumped in front of Rose and caught the man's hand, attempting to set it on fire and failing. Did something happen to my powers? The fat man laughed and threw me to the ground and started to kick me. "Did you seriously think with all the booze you've drunk you'd be able to attack me with your plasmids? Alcohol drains Eve in exchange for fixing any bodily harm you've been in!" He was about to kick me again, but I managed to roll out from under him and tripped him, causing him to crash to the ground. I whipped out my pistol from my trenchcoat after that and unloaded on the fatass splicer, although I wasn't hitting much since I was drunk. Just before he could throw a table he got a hold of at me, a chair going 50 mph hit hit in the back of the head, killing him on contact. Sadly, he managed to throw the table at me and knocked me to the ground, the table shattering when it hit the ground. Least I ain't trapped.

"That's without Booze Hound yooou fucking prick," Rose slurred, from the bar. I am honestly surprised she managed to hit him considering how drunk she is. I guess there is such a thing as miracles. I struggled to get up and spat out a copper liquid in my mouth, most likely blood. But slowly, the pain started to go away, my injuries fading.

"That's the alcohol workin' in your system kid," I heard John say as I was picked up. "I'm gonna have a friend take you two home now though, you're hurt and Rose is too drunk to stand right."

"Thanks John," I said, starting to fall asleep because of the alcohol. "You're the best."

* * *

**Jake's POV 11:59 PM**

Jesus christ, I can see why Shad is so attached to Sapphire now. She wasn't a problem at all, an angel if I've ever seen one. She was helpful, took care of herself basically, and trained until she was too tired to stand. In fact, I just got to putting her to bed when I heard the door open to the rooftop access. "So how was the bar then you-" I stopped talking as soon as I saw I was talking to a black guy in a replica of Shad's armor. He was about 7' 6" with green eyes, black hair, the face of a 19 year old, and had an arsenal of guns on his back and a drill attached to his leg, but what scared me is that he had Shad and Rose over his shoulders. He walked into Shad's room for a second and came back out without them, thoroughly confusing me.

"My name's Brock," he said suddenly, answering my question on who he was without me having to ask. "I was doing a friend of mine a favor and returning these two teenagers home. Don't worry, I'm leaving now, but tell Shad and Rose that they own John five bucks for the chair." After that, he turned into a ball and rolled out of the base through an air vent.

After a couple of minutes of processing what the hell just happened, I looked into Shad's room for a second to see how my two friends were doing. To my surprise, Rose found a way to wrap herself around Shad in her sleep, Sapphire clinging to one of his arms. I smirked evilly and snapped a picture of the oh so touching moment on my cell phone and snickered evilly. Shad, you are NOT going to live this one down for a looooong while. Still, I hope you two had fun tonight. G' night you two lovebirds, get ready for your teasing tomorrow!

* * *

**Well, that went fabulously. Although I wish it was a little longer, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.**

**Shad: Jesus Christ help me!**

**Rose (still drunk): Oh come on Shad! Just one little kiss?**

**Shad: One little kiss with you in this state is going to go far beyond that real fast with you!**

***sigh* Well, I hope you all enjoyed, I'm going to go save Shad now. Remember to fav, follow and review if you liked it, I'll see you all again later… hopefully.**


End file.
